Some injection molding machines use an induction coil to melt material before injecting the material into a mold. During this course, the molten material has to be retained in the melt zone without powering off the induction coil so that it does not mix too much or cool too quickly. In addition, the molten material must be poured into a port of the casting machine rapidly enough not to solidify the molten material. The conventional injection molding machines for molding an amorphous alloy are, however, designed for vertical casting.